Lying to myself
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Zuko found his mother on a island called Sirie, there he meets a girl Akaineya. Zuko and Akaineya are immediate frenemies, constanly at eachother's necks. When they returned to the Fire Nation soon their arguing turns into flirting, they try to tell themselves that nothing will ever happen between them. This takes places five years after the war an the rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Lying To Myself

Author's Note; this is my first very first story on Fan fiction I'm very nervous and really want you to like it. Any constructive criticism on how I did will be good and I will take the advice and apply it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender just the OC'S and the island I made up

ENJOY : D

Chapter 1: I don't like you

Zuko heard that his mother was banished to an island called Sirie just beyond Fire Nation territory. After all this time he was finally going to see mother and bring her home to where she belongs, he smiled at the thought of them being together like old times before she was banished.

"Fire Lord Zuko, we will be docking shortly" Captain Jee said when he approached him on the front desk

"Thank you, prepare the search party we start looking as soon as we dock' he said

"Yes Fire Lord" Jee left to go do as he was told.

He looked at the island as it slowly came into view and inhaled deeply Mother I'll be there soon.

They unloaded the ship and separated in groups, "We return here at sundown and report any information you receive let's move out' Captain Jee said then they moved into different directions to search for the missing princess, Jee came up to Zuko and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Don't worry will find her" he said when he saw his worried expression. Zuko wander around the town with a picture of her asking if anyone has seen her, but no one had a clue to which she was, he went to a fountain and sat down on it and looked at her picture.

This is hopeless; he fears that he will never see her again,

"What are you sad for?" he looked up and saw a girl standing over him staring "What are you sad for?" she asked again although it did not sound like a question more like a statement.

"I was hoping to find my mother here but no one has seen her" he said sadly

The girl looked down at the picture hanging loosely in his hand " I know her follow me" she turned and walked away and Zuko quickly followed with a small smile he was going to see his mother.

They came to a villa just outside the outskirts of town; it was very impressive Zuko has never seen a structure like it. She led him inside and through a maze of halls that had pictures on the walls that looked just like the girl who was walking ahead of him, she stopped at a door then turned and looked at him "She's in here" she gestures to the door.

Zuko stood there frozen; he could hear his heart thundering in his ear and sweat pouring down his forehead. He licked his lips and inhaled deeply here I go,

He opened the door and stared in amazement, right next to the window was his mother reading a book, the girl walked into the room then went over to Ursa and gave her shoulder a few quick taps "You have a visitor" she did her head over to Zuko. She looked at the door and dropped her book "Zuko…." She got up and slowly made her way to him.

He closed the small distance between them and pulled her into a hug "I thought I would never see you again" he said into her hair

Ursa pulled back and looked into his face, he wasn't that ten year old boy anyone he was a handsome young man now. She took noticed to the large burn over his eye "What happened?" she said then touched the rough skin"Who did this to you".

"I'll explain later it's a long story" he said, Ursa moved and went over to the girl "Akaineya where did you find him?" she asked

"In the square sitting on the fountain mopping, I asked him what was his problem he said he was looking for you so I brought him here when I recognized your picture" she explained and Ursa hugged her "Thank you" she whispered.

For hours Zuko and Ursa came up on everything that happened over the past years and Zuko told her about the Agni Kai he had with Ozai and Azula's breakdown and her remarkable recovery, he told her about him becoming Fire Lord, everything.

"Miss Ursa!" a girl that looked similar to Akaineya busted through the doors with a wide grin on, she looked to be about eleven or twelve.

"Who's this" she looked at Zuko

"This is my son Zuko, Zuko this is Jendayi" Ursa introduced them and Jendayi curtsied "Pleasure to meet you", she reminded him of Ty Lee, she is very bright and friendly.

"Oops almost forgot" she tapped her forehead "Arisous is here Miss Ursa" she said and Zuko saw a light blush creep onto her pale skin "Excuse me for one moment" she got up and left the room.

"Who is Arisous" he asked a bit confused

"Her boyfriend" Akaineya said entering the room

"HER WHAT!' Zuko jerked back and stared at the two girls

"Her B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D" Akaineya said "What did you think she was going to be single while she's here" she raised an amused brow

"Yes, yes I did!" he stood up and paced the room grumbling incoherently and messing with his vest, Akaineya walked to him and rested her hands on his shoulders "Look here sugar plum your mom is a gown woman and grown women have needs-"

He made disgusted noises and covered his ears "Ask I don't want to listen to you give me the talk about my mother having…NEEDS" she rolled her eyes "How old are you ten?" Akaineya inclined her head and raised her brows

"I'm twenty one" he defeated, how she dare call him immature.

Zuko and Akaineya got into a heated debate over the Ursa having a boyfriend subject and continued even when Ursa came back "What is going on?

I a little lost myself" Jendayi slowly shook her head

"SHUT UP"

"NO YOU SHUT UP STUPID"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID I'M SENSITIVE ASSHOLE"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU"

"PSSSH SO I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER"

Author's note

Well did you like it, hate it, or you don't know what you thought about it?

Please and tell me what you think should I continue or leave it there?

This idea has been sitting on my mind for a while now well thanks for reading.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mommy's Boyfriend

Author note; here is another chapter

Disclaimer; I don't own

Zuko decided to stay from a few days until Ursa wanted to go back home, he and Akaineya have getting into ever since he came and he was thinking about slapping her into next week. She was being annoying on purpose and one time while he was outside she ran and tackled him claiming that she was bored and Jendayi wasn't home to keep her company so he'll do for now.

One afternoon he crept around the villa and tried to avoid her was much as possible, he peeked into the sun room and saw Ursa sitting there "Where is she?" he whispered then looked around franticly.

"She has meetings and paperwork today so you're fine for awhile" she said, he sighed in relief and sat down "She's driving me up the wall" he rubbed his eyes "I sure she is crazy" Zuko mumbled.

"Zuko, she is only having fun with you and she really likes you" Ursa said and he scoffed "And before you came she very serious hardly ever laughed or smiled for that matter" she said "It may be annoying to but she's coming out of her shell". Zuko couldn't imagine Akaineya being serious; she was a ball of evil energy that he will destroy.

He decided to change the subject and go on to another pressing matter that was gnawing at him for the past few days, " Jendayi said that Arisous is your….boyfriend" he cringed "When can I meet him" he leaned forward, Ursa's eyes got wide for a few seconds and she opened her to answer

"He will be joining us for dinner" Akaineya answered "although I have seen him I never talked to him so I invited him over" she sat down beside Zuko "Oh hey Zuk-a-boo" she tapped his knee.

They gathered in the dining room later on that evening, Zuko and Akaineya sat at the head of the table with very stoic and intimidating expressions plaster on their faces. Ursa and Arisous sat right across from them, "So, Arisous long have you been dating or should I courting?" Zuko asked then drank some of his wine, Arisous cleared his throat "A year and a half" he said. Akaineya raised her brow and made noise that sound like a scoff and a chuckle "Really? I've only seen you a few months".

Zuko looked over at Akaineya and they had a silence exchange of words the Akaineya looked at Jendayi "Go to your room",

"But I haven't had dessert ye-"

"Go to your room!" Akaineya and Zuko said, Jendayi got up and went to her room like she was told. Ursa stared at them in confusion"What are you two doing?" she asked, they were acting like her parents, she could understand Akaineya because she liked doing stuff like this but Zuko…

"Was sending her out necessary" Arisous said

"She doesn't allow Jendayi to heard adult conversation" Akaineya said

"Who is she?' Ursa asked and Akaineya pointed at herself "She, me, her" she said.

The rest of that night they questioned the adults on their relationship. Ursa thought she might faint when they got very "personal" question, Arisous could believe those two and their little game. They were glad when the evening was over Ursa could have jumped for joy,

"Alright we're going to bed, I don't want any touching, kissing, licking, or sticking" Zuko said and ushered Akaineya out the door. Ursa turned to Arisous and sighed ": I am so sorry they are usually too busy fighting with each other "she said and he chuckled "It is fine those two are characters I will give them that" he pulled her to him.

The next morning Ursa went into the garden humming, she paused when she saw Akaineya sitting there with her back with her back to her "Come sit" Akaineya said and Ursa looked in surprise before going to sit next to her. Akaineya turned "So what happened last you are more cheery than usual"

Ursa looked away "Nothing" she said to quickly and Akaineya smirked then leaned towards her "Really?" she reverted back to her normal tone of voice a low sultry purr "Then you glowing brighter than the sun, humming, walking with a limp, and small red mark on your shoulder means nothing happen?" she stared at her with her heterochromatic eyes.

Ursa couldn't believe how sharp she was, even when she met her as a child she was very intelligent, she sighed there is no way in hell she would be able to hide it from her. "Yes something did happen"

AUTHOR NOTE;

I will continue their talk in the next chapter and I promise I will make the chapters longer. When Akaineya was talking think about Akasha's voice off of Queen of the Damned(if you've never seen the movie go to YouTube and type in queen of the damned it will have a clip of her talking)

SEE YA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Girl talk and going back to the Fire Nation

Author's Note; this chapter while have a conversation about sex and Akaineya being Akaineya. I update this a today because I'm about to finish writing a book I am working, so I will update two chapters a day for now on so this won't conflict with the book series I am writing.

Disclaimer; I don't own

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Akaineya sat with her jaw hanging and her eyes were just glowing with giddiness, she smiled harder than a Cheshire cat. "He" she did the back of her hand into her palm, Ursa raised her eyebrow "What does that mean?" she asked.

"He put it down heavy is what it means, he has that heavy D!" Akaineya jerked and made her pony tail go around like a helicopter. Ursa started to feel very uncomfortable, she was like her daughter , talking to her about her sexual encounter is too much for her to bare, but Akaineya is having a field day with the subject, Ursa looked around "You have to promise you will not tell Zuko it will scar him"

Akaineya put her hand over her heart "I promise" she grinned. Ursa inhaled deeply and slowly let it out "ok after you and Zuko left he and I got…comfortable then…. we had a few drinks and…wooo I have never done that before" she started pulling on her collar and fanning herself.

"Did he reach the cherry tree" Akaineya encouraged

"Quite a few times the things that man can do with his tongue" she waved a servant over "Bring me some whine please"

Akaineya clapped "Bravo Ursa I'm glad someone is cracking your back"

Zuko watched as the guards loaded Ursa"s things on the ship, today was their last day in Sirie, they were finally going back to the Fire Nation, Ursa hugged Akaineya an Jendayi "I'm going to miss you girls" she said and tears flowed. Jendayi wiped away her own tears "Bye Miss Ursa come back and visit us ok".

Akaineya walked up and punched Zuko in the arm "See ya Fire Lord Zubooboo" she smiled and he returned the gesture. He was actually going to miss her and her antics; he can't believe he is saying this

"Come with us"

Akaineya watched the waves raise and fall, she decided to go with Zuko things were going fine in Sirie and if anything happened she would return, Zuko marched up to her "What is he doing here" he pointed at Arisous with a shaking finger.

"What are you fussing at me for I didn't invite him your mom did so yell at her" she snaked her neck

"BUT WHY?" he said to no one in particular. She shrugged "She has that good good I suppose", Zuko grabbed her and held her over the side "NEVER SAY THAT MY MOTHER HAS THAT GOOD" he jerked her " Stop it you dumb fuck there's sharks in that water" she tried to move away from the water. She grabbed him by the hair "Oww leggo!" he leaned down onto the deck and tried to pry her hands out of his hair.

They rolled around wrestling, Zuko pinched her "Ah my titty!" she started punching him in his side and he was popping her, Ursa ran over "Break it up Zuko, Akaineya stop it right now!" she pulled Akaineya off of Zuko "Explain" she crossed her arms.

"Zuko tried to throw me over the ship like a douche bag"

"Akaineya pulled my hair and called me a dumb fuck"

Ursa let out a frustrated breath "Akaineya go to your room and Zuko…..oh Zuko you're going to get it" she shook her head "wait in your room on your stomach". Akaineya laughed "HA your getting a spanking". Ursa glared at her "You're getting one too don't get happy"

Zuko laid down on his bed and grumbled, he is a grown ass man he should not be getting spanked like some child, he stood up "I am a grown ass man I will not be whooped like a child!" he yelled and nodded, he heard the door knob and dove back on the bed…..well tried he missed and ran into the wall "Shit!".

Ursa stared at him "Get on the bed boy" she pointed, Zuko got up and stood there "Mother I am a grown ass man and I will not let you spank me like I am a child" he said then smiled and nodded. The next words that came out of her mouth surprised him,

"The hell you just say to me" steam came out of her mouth and she slowly made her way to him.

"No wait I didn't mean it MAMA"

The ship made it to the Fire Nation docks a few days later and the young adults hadn't argued the rest of way, well not a lot but they didn't let Ursa see. They unload the ship and headed to the palace. Ursa sat between Zuko and Akaineya during the carriage ride, when she was looking they lipped threats and flicked each other off.

They walked into the palace and greeted by Iroh, he embraced Zuko then his sister in law. He made his way to the two girls "Who are these exotic beauties?" he asked with a friendly smile,

"Uncle this is Empress bit- I mean Akaineya and her sister Princess Jendayi of Sirie" Zuko said "And this is my Uncle General Iroh" they bowed "Pleasure to meet you General Iroh"

He laughed "Please call me Uncle". The group went and found Azula, Akaineya and Azula grew fond of each other and it was going to be hell times two, three if Jendayi felt like it, ZUKO feared the worst would happen in a few hours. Azula was welcoming to her Ursa, but she hadn't warmed up to her completely just yet.

They sat down for lunch but Azula and Zuko told them to wait "Azula where is he? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago" Zuko said impatiently.

Azula inspected her nails "Calm down ZuZu, he be here when he gets here", Akaineya smiled devilishly "Zoboomafoo that is an adorable nickname" she said. Azula slammed her hands on the table "Zoboomafoo that- that is better than ZuZu" she high fived Akaineya and they shared an evil laugh.

They did not notice the man walk into the room, Zuko looked up "About time you showed up" he pulled a sit out for him. Ursa looked up and froze, she wanted to get up and run far far away.

"Ozai" she whispered and he smiled

"Hello Ursa".

Author's note;

Yup I brought Ozai out of jail and see what happens next chapter between those two and more Zuko/Akaineya action on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Surprise!

Author's note; Yes Ozai is out of jail and a little drama is about to stir

Disclaimer; I do not own.

Jendayi looked around then cocked her head "Why are we sitting in an awkward silence?" Akaineya shushed her. Ozai stared down at the once exiled princess then at the man sitting next to her, he glared him and he glared back. Azula, Zuko, and Akaineya jumped up "Bedtime Jendayi" they said, grabbed the little girl and swept out the room leaving the adults to whatever they planned on. But the important thing is that Jendayi was not going to be in that nature. Iroh looked between them and prayed to Agni that Ozai did not react in a violent way; he just got to the tenth step in his anger management class.

Iroh stood up and smiled politely "I will get us some tea, jasmine tea smoothes the tension in our bodies as well as our minds" he walked out the room left, Ozai sat down then leaned on the on the table and laced. He smiled captivatingly but it had an undertone of evil "So Ursa" his glare sharpens "How have you been?"

Zuko paced his room while the girls sat on his bed, he stopped and looked at them "This wasn't supposed to happen I knew Ari who the hell ever should have stayed in Sirie so the tension would be this thick" he dropped down into the an armchair and covered his eyes,

"Well dumb dumb, did you tell mother that father was out of prison with a new head on his shoulders?" Azula crossed her legs and raised a brow, Zuko jolted forward into his lap "No, I wanted it to be a surprise, this just blow up in my face like everything always does" his voice crack sadly and he buried his hands.

"If they fight let's hope it does not end up like the brutal Gladiator games back home" Jendayi said then shook her head.

"What are Gladiator Games?" Azula asked

"Competitions were men participate in hopes of becoming a champion, they go into this arena and fight a very brutal fight. The winner will fight numerous of other men until they get to the long awaited the battle against the most feared gladiator, if they should win they are titled the champion of Sirie and came reign for many years if they continue to win" Akaineya explained

"What happens to the losers?" Zuko asked

"Some are badly wounded with a slight chance of never fighting again and many are killed during battle" Jendayi said. Iroh busted into the room and they stood up with worried expression.

"What happened" Zuko walked over to him "Did they kill each other?" and Iroh shook his head "No they told me to leave". They released a breathe and settle back down.

The rest of the day was full of tension and the palace was on high alert in case of a brutal showdown. But on a lighter note word spread around the Fire Nation that Fire Lord Zuko was hosting an Empress for a foreign land and many nobles wanted to meet her and others believed that he was affianced to her.

Zuko paced outside of Akaineya's room, they were already and she wanted take her time. He banged on the door "hurry up I said we would there-"he looked at the woman standing right in front of him. Akaineya was wearing a top that stopped just below her ribcage showing off her pierced belly button. A long silk skirt with a slit, she had on nude color high heels, cuff bracelets, a choker, and her headdress. For her makeup she had an Egyptian cat eye and a reddish lipstick. She smiled at him"Ready" she glides down the hall leaving a mesmerized Zuko behind. He helped her into the palanquin before getting in himself.

The ride was very quiet and Zuko could help but steal glances at her, she was breathtaking and from some reason he liked how the sun was reflecting on her mahogany skin. The carriage came to a sudden stop and they got out then enter the public garden where they were meeting the nobles.

Zuko spoke to a few people before they announced her, the announcer cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Presenting her Royal Highness….Empress Akaineya of Sirie"

After the long meet and greet the return to the palace, she stood in front of him and put her hands on her hips "I saw how you were looking at me" she smiled slyly "You were lusting over weren't you?". Zuko scoffed "No I wasn't your crazy"

"Oh am I?" she raised a brow "Zuko wants to have some of her good loving, trust me Zuko you won't be disappointed" she walked off

"How do you know?" he followed her

"They it tastes like pink berry and cures the blues" she said and flipped her hair.

Later on that evening they gather for dinner, they sat quietly and ate their food the air wasn't clear yet, Akaineya decided to just stat a random conversation she didn't care who. "So Zuko you want to get your hand off my thigh or want me to move a little closer so you can have easier access to my-"He clamped his hand over her mouth "Stop it" she snickered than snatch away "Now for the problem at hand but Zuko's its too busy making its way down south, why is Ursa not talking Arisous and why is mister and Ari here looking at each other like there is some sort of problem?" she gave them a "Go on" gesture.

"Akaineya you shouldn't pry" Zuko said

"Says the snooping dog pst I'm only trying to clear the air beside it's bond to any day now. Plus you want to know too" she said "And we're all here", everybody shifted in their seat. Akaineya was right better to talk about it now rather than letting it boiling up and explode and a huge fight happens and more tension, so that's recipe for destruction and mayhem and this family has enough of that already.

They sat in the meeting area a little while later, Akaineya sat in a large armchair and Zuko was to her left and everyone else in front of her. "Now then, let's get started YOU" she pointed to Zuko "Why didn't tell Ursa about this, you knew this was going to happen but you did it anyway!"

"It would have worked a little bit differently if Arisous wouldn't have come!" he said then crossed his arms "I was trying to fix my family"

Akaineya nodded "Uh huh, that part is cleared I see a little brightness, now I think I figured it out"

"But you didn't-"Zuko just sat back and put his hands up in surrender and shook his head "Never mind proceed"

"Correct me I'm wrong, Ursa use to married to Ozai but he turned bat shit crazy, she got banished she met Arisous but she still had feelings for Ozai but she like Arisous so she pushed those feeling aside. Skip some years Zuko comes along doesn't like the man, come back the Fire Nation new man wasn't invite but came anyway, Ozai sees him doesn't like and he in vice versa , so there's this web of feeling because Ozai realized his blunder and wanted to work things out but there's a block in the path of getting back togetherness so he's pissed that another is barking up the tree and the other man is upset because he wasn't there first so he's hammering down the nail by coming here and trying to steal this woman am I wrong?" She raised a brow and leaned forward.

She was right on the dot, Akaineya was very observant when it came to situation like this. Everyone shook their heads "I knew it, so to clear up this little mess I want the three of you to work something out because no one wants a hostile environment G'night" she prances out.

Author note

Here it is, the gang will be in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Gaang and a surprise

Zuko yawned and stretched, he has been struck in his study all morning with the seemingly never ending pile of work. Akaineya had offered to help earlier but he declined the offer, what a big mistake that was she would have been finished in no time at all. Now she was out shopping with Azula and she won't be back for several hours, he sighed and went back to work just sitting there wouldn't get any work done.

Just an hour into his work there was a knock "Come in" he calls to whoever is at the door, the door opens and Zuko barely has time to lift his head up fully before he is tackled by a orange and yellow blur, "Zuko!" Aang squeezed him tightly "We missed you buddy"

"Aang I can't breathe" Zuko wheezed, Aang released him and stepped back. The young Avatar had grown in the pasted five years' the once small twelve year old boy had grown into a fine seventeen year old. The rest greeted him in a less bone crushing manner. They caught up on each other's lives since they last saw each other, Zuko told them all about how he found his Mother and about Akaineya, "She sounds like a lot of fun" Toph said with a mischievous smirk. Zuko rolled his eyes she was going to be more of a pain in the ass with Toph there.

A servant bursts through the door, his eyes were wide with disbelief and amazement "Pardon my rudeness my lord but you must see this" he said out of breath. They followed him out into the gardens, they hurriedly walked down a stone path, they came into a clearing. What they saw was amazing and they stood with their mouths open.

Jendayi was airbending, she was a master as well, she went through the complex form with ease and flawless grace. It was like she dancing. Aang couldn't believe it even thou it was right in front of him. "What's happening?" Toph looked around confused about the situation, Jendayi finished then turned. She jumped slightly when she saw them standing there "Apologies I did not see you there" she said then bowed. Aang slowly up to her "You- you're an airbender" he said shakenly, she nodded "And you're the Avatar, correct?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head "Yeah Aang and you must be Princess Jendayi" he held out his hand and she took it "It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled and his blush deepened, why was he blushing?

Later on that day they met Akaineya and they also bared witness to Zuko and Akaineya fight.

"You are crazy!" Zuko screams and points

"You're crazy!" she countered childishly

They watched them bicker as they walked down the hall, Toph smiled knowingly and nodded "They are gonna do it" she laughed.

Author's note

Hi guys sorry I haven't been updating I was going through some things and needed to collect myself I promise I will try to as much as possible. OK so now that's cleared up there are more surprises and should Jendayi try to pursue Sang after her fourteenth birthday in a few chapters? Let know


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- You're Not What!? (Short)

Sokka sat with his mouth and eyes wide open "What you haven't had sex with her!?" he shouted' Zuko ran his fingers through his long hair "Keep your voice down and no I haven't" he growled. Sokka looked at him for a moment "You're stuck in the friend zone" he pointed. Zuko scoffed at him, he would barely call the relationship he and Akaineya had friendly "I'm not in the friend zone" he glared at him.

"Then why not sleep with her?, she's absolutely gorgeous and not to mention her body" Sokka said dreamily "Her accent, her-"

"I hope Suki walks while you fantasize about another woman" Zuko cuts in "And I don't think about her like that" he crossed his arms.

"There's only one explanation... you're gay" Zuko sips his tea out.

Author's note

Does anyone know of anyone who is a great artist?, I want a very nice picture of Zuko and Akaineya.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- F*ck Her!

Iroh knew that everyone didn't quite like Arisous, some more than others like Ozai for instant. He openly showed his dislike for the man much to Ursa's dismay, Iroh must admit he was a bit irritating as Aang would put it, the others used harsher terms. During one of he and Ursa's outings he decided to go and comfort his brother on the on the situation since they never directly spoke on the matter. He found him in the sitting room gazing out the window, "It's a beautiful day, you shouldn't waste it indoors" he approached him then sat in the chair him. "I know you did not come to discuss the weather" Ozai didn't look in his direction.

"Just a simple conversation starter little brother" Iroh chuckled at his impatience "I came to discuss Arisous" he sees a muscle in Ozai's jaw twitch slightly and his eyes flashed "What is there to discuss?, he isn't exactly a desired topic to talk about" Ozai looked at. Iroh knew he was only avoiding the subject but he couldn't keep doing this forever. "Ozai" he said "You don't have to keep up this façade, you are free to express your inner most thoughts" Iroh waited for him to explode and shout his inner frustrations to the heavens and he was prepared to face that storm, but it never occurred Ozai just spoke in a very calm tone.

"I just don't like him" he looked out the window once again.

"Do you still love Ursa?' Iroh asked.

"Not as much as I did before" Ozai said truthfully.

A few weeks after their discussion everyone took a trip to Sirie for an important ceremony, in a few days Jendayi would be celebrating her fourteenth birthday and her journey into womanhood. Akaineya explained to everyone why a girl's fourteenth birthday in Sirie is important, "Most girls in Sirie celebrate their fourteenth birthday with a large party and receive their tattoo and piercing after going through various challenges" she said "The ceremony will be complete when she has proven her readiness for adulthood"

"I wish we had something like that in the Southern Water Tribe" Katara said sadly "Only we do is celebrate the day of our birthday and nothing is very special about the ages"

"The Earth Kingdom has something similar but that's on a girl's twenty first birthday" Toph said "But the whole huge ceremony won't take place"

Sirie came into view they walked onto the deck, Akaineya liked the Fire Nation but it does not compare to the place she called home. When they disembark end the welcome party led them to the Villa "Lady Akaineya, your Mother has sent word that she will be arriving before dinner" a servant said.

"Thank you Juhan" she nodded at him, when they at the Vila everyone except Akaineya and Jandayi ran around exploring. They fought over who slept in which guest room until Akaineya came and showed them the arrangements.

Just before dinner was served a servant informed them of Akaineya's Mother had arrived, they all waited in their most presentable clothes in the foyer. The doors opened and everyone stared at gorgeous woman walking in, "Hot damn!" Sokka said and Zuko nodded in agreement. She had more body than Akaineya and Akaineya was a little on the thick side. She greeted Jendayi and Akaineya first then she introduced herself to the others. Ozai took an immediate liking to her.

"Ozai what of Ursa?' Arisous asked

He looked at Ursa then Yalena, he did it several more times then said

"Fuck her"

Author's note

Next chapters will be all Zuko and Akaineya


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Hang Out part 1

"Why did you drag me out?" Zuko asked for the umpteenth time since they left the Vila, "Because" she looked back at him "You were going to stay in all day and do nothing, so I decided that we are going to have a nice outing" she tugged him along the busy streets. He sighed and rolled his eyes, she led him to a spa, Zuko tried to snatch away but she had a strong hold on his arm "Come on it isn't anything wrong with a man pampering himself" she pulled.

"No!, I'm not having a spa day with you" he tried to snatch away, Akaineya looked him in the eyes then suddenly he stopped struggling "Come in with me" her eyes started glowing "And get your pubic hair waxed" she slowly started leading him in. He snapped out of his trance then looked at her "What hell did you do to me?' she only laughed.

"Deep breath Zumo" she looks at him, Zuko was too busy hyperventilating to hear her, the woman applied the strip to his crotch "AH!' Zuko screamed after ripped it off. Akaineya barely flinched while she got hers done. "Hush" Akaineya waved a lazy hand. Zuko looked at with pure hatred once he got out of there she will his wrat-

"It looks amazing" he stared in awe at his pubic area, it was very smooth. Although the process was horrible the results were fantastic. "Come we have other stuff" he wobbled behind her.

"How about this one?" Akaineya came out of the dressing with a bright yellow dress on, he looked up from the magazine he was looking in "No the blue one" he said boredly "That one just looks nauseating", she crossed her arms "You said the blue one didn't show enough leg"

"We can use scissors, get the blue one" he went back to reading, she growled and went back in to try on another dress. A few minutes later she came out in a purple mullet dress that showed a good amount of cleavage. He looked at her and she spins "This one", he nodded in approval "I change my mind get that one"

"You are such a man" she shook her and changed back in her clothes.

Preview:

"Come on Zuko I'm gon get you high!"

A/N

sorry it was so short but the real fun will start next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A night to remember... Sort of (Part 1)

Zuko and Akaineya sat in the garden of the Villa smoking a few herbs that Akaineya got from a man that she frequents, Zuko takes the blunt from her and takes a drag from it then hands it to her" Here I was thinking I would have to school you on how to smoke" she said. "Ozai used to do this when my Mother made him angry, one day I wanted to try and as my punishment he made me smoke his whole stash" he said simply.

"Old was this?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nine" he said then took it from her "When did you pick up this habit?"

"After my coronation...I was about thirteen" she said thoughtfully. They settled into a comfortable silence, Akaineya blew the smoke in the air and it formed a dragon then it shifted into a phoenix.

They finished the first one and moved on to the second, Zuko started to feel very funny a and she started looking very appealing right now even while she was licking the inside of her mouth "What did he give us?, this isn't what I usually smoke" she fanned herself "Shit..."

"Somebody is coming!" he throws it in the pond and they look in with broken expressions, she looked at him pointedly and he put his hands up. "Zuko? Akaineya?" Ursa and Arisous came into view, "Huh?" they said simultaneously still staring in the water. Ursa walked up to them and looked in the water "How are we going to get it?" Zuko asked, Akaineya shrugged then reached in "Forget it we'll roll another" she waved the situation off then walked away completing forgetting Ursa.

"Are you two ok" Arisous eyed them suspiciously.

"Yes" Zuko said in a strangely cheerful tone he was usually very harsh with him, and Akaineya...she was very touchy feely with Zuko. The young adults left the garden and Ursa watched them leave "Are they..."

"Akaineya?"

"Hmm"

"Would you like to experiment sexually?"

A/N

Rating will change to M next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Part 2

Warning- Smut (just a little)

"What?" Akaineya raised her brow, was he serious?, Zuko sat on the opposite couch with a grave expression. He was far from joking, "Just think about it, there is a lot of tension between us. Mostly sexual and what way to relieve some of it by having sex right here on this couch...right now.", she was stunned by his blunt statement. The thought of them doing the horizontal tango would have made her gag if she was sober but now it was quite...appealing.

"I...I" she couldn't form a decent sentence, Zuko moved the coffee table separating them then crawled over to her. Now that he was settled between her legs he ran a hand along her thigh and stomach, she bit her bottom lip and looked around nervously. "You can say no" he said while hiking her dress up. She sucked in a sharp breath when he kissed her inner thigh, she was having an inner battle with herself. One hand she wanted him to stop, but on the other she wanted it badly.

Zuko kissed her from outside of her panties then ran his tongue over them. A soft moan escaped her slightly lips. He slowly pulled them down and smirked when he saw his prize, he blew a bit of heat on her and she shuttered, he kissed her then licked her a few times.

"Zuko" she said breathlessly "Sto aughhh!" Akaineya's mind was so far gone that she didn't notice...

"Zuko, Akaineya what the FUCK!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Awkward

Sokka clapped Zuko on the back and smiled broadly "I'm so proud of you!" he said "I knew you would have sex with her sooner or later" Zuko buried his head in his hands. "I can't deal with you right now Sokka" Zuko growled "You don't understand how awkward it is to have your sister walk in on you in the middle of performing oral sex on a woman"

"Actually I do know the feeling" Sokka looked off "Best twenty seconds of my life"

"You aren't helping!, I know for a fact I'm going to have a ear full when my Mother wakes up"

"What about Akaineya?, I'm sure she is going through the same thing"

##########################

"Ahhhhhhhhhh I'm sorry I'm sorry ahhhh oww OWWWWWWWWWWW!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Agreement

Akaineya peeked her around the corner to see if Zuko was in the garden, she sighed in relief when she didn't see him then stepped out in the open area "Glad you came" she tensed then snatched her to the side to find Zuko leaning against a tree "When did you?-how did you?" she strutted and pointed "I looked everywhere!" Akaineya gestures around wildly.

"How I go here doesn't matter we need to talk" he grabbed her forearm and pulled her to the bench, she struggled against him for a moment then gave up. "Look Akaineya things may be a little awkward"

"A little?, Fool we things than a little awkward. We practically had sex in the kitchen" she nearly screamed "I can't even talk to you like I used to or tease you about having sex it's not the same" she hit the bench with each word.

"Look" he rubbed face then ran his fingers through his hair "We won't solve anything if we just keep avoiding eachother, we have a lot-"

She covered her ears and screamed.

"Stop!" he yelled "we're not having sex... right now"

"Right now, are you suggesting we have causal sex with no strings attached?"

"Yes, I see no problem with it I've had sex with women lots of times and I'm sure you have done" he said "we won't be any different"

"There's one thing wrong with this, we HATE eachother"

"Hate sex is fun and we won't harbor any feelings for eachother"

She thought for a few moments then shrugged "What harm will it do?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: just sex

Warning: Smut

A/N: I'm doing the beginning of this relationship like Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis in friends with benefits.

##################################

Zuko and Akaineya sat in his room in nothing but their night clothes, he lit a few lanterns and she looks around oddly "You said since we aren't in a relationship we can have do it with the lights on" he said "And before we start my shins are ticklish, if I knew we were doing this I would have shaved" he stripped off his robe.

"OK, my nipples are sensitive, I hate feet, daddy issues, and you don't have to worry about if it's bald down there I get it waxed" she dropped her night gown, they crashed their lips together and groped every inch of eachother's bodies. He lifted her up and placed on the bed, he kissed along her neck and nibbled on the tender flesh, "Ah watch my shin" he laughed when she brushed it. He moved down to her breasts and carefully maneuvered them around with his tongue.

She moaned and trailed her nails down his hard chest, "ahhh right there" she gasped when he stroked her through her panties with highly skilled fingers. He took off the rest of their clothes and climbed on top of her, he entered her "Harder" she demanded.

"Play around my butt"

"What?!"

"I didn't say go up I said go around like a little button"

She rolled her eyes and did what wanted, he nibbled on her neck and softly pulled her hair , he pulled out and began go down on her "Whoa what are you doing?" she pulled by the hair "What's you're problem?, I'm good at this"

"Says who?"

"Every girl I've been with"

"Either they were lying or their vaginas are made out of burlap. Now take your time you're not digging for treasure" she pushed him down, she gasped and bucked slightly when he had improved his methods. She sat up and screamed when her orgasm hit. They switched around and she wrapped her hands around his member, she pumped him up and down. He grunted and his load got on her chest.

They laid beside each other and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

"Race you to the shower" they jumped up and ran to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: What?!

"Where are they?" Sokka groaned "I'm starving", he clenched his stomach, the long table was covered with a buffet and he couldn't eat any of it because Zuko and Akaineya were late. "Just one bite please Mother" Jendayi begged pitifully.

"No that would be a bad Jendayi wouldn't it?" Yalena said while smacking Ozai's hand off her leg, she hasn't been this protective of her body since her husband's death. Ozai was persistence. The doors opened and the people in question breezed in "Sorry" they apologized then sat down... next to one another.

Sokka and Jendayi dove into their plates, "Akaineya, you weren't in your room last night. Where did you go last night?" Katara asked.

"I was out for a stroll then I went to Zuko's room and we talked then fell asleep" she answered.

"That's a good lie" Yalena swatted Ozai on his chest "Stop touching me you fool"

"I'm not lying Mother, Zuko and I did nothing"

"The screams of pure ecstasy told me otherwise"

Everyone did a spit take, "I knew I heard sounds of sex last night, Zuko you sly dog" Sokka cheered.

Azula handed Suki twenty gold pieces.

Ozai could have cried he was so proud of his son.

Ursa had fainted.

Jendayi was squealing and clapping.

Akaineya buried her face in her hands and Zuko rubbed her back "You didn't choose to be a screamer"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Relief... For Akaineya...Sort of

"Mother please say something, beat me ANYTHING...Mother...Mother are you contemplating killing me?...hello?"

Akaineya was kneeling at Yalena's side clasping her hand with big pleading eyes, she lifted up and kissed her on her high cheekbone "Love yooooooooouuuuuuuu" she rocked her and sang. Akaineya nearly broke her neck dodging when Yalena lifted her to run it through her hair "What are you dodging for?"

"Usually when raise your hand when you're angry with me you're about to beat me" Akaineya said in one breath.

"I'm not going to beat you child" Yalena said "I'm going to accept your...decision"

"So no more beatings?"

Yalena laughed

"I'm a little unclear about this was that a yes?"

A/N: More coming soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi I need for you guys to the poll on my profile or comment.

Are you guys tired of my original character stories?

Let me know

THANKS :-) :-D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15: Party Time

Servants were working hard to make Jendayi's fourteenth birthday party a big success, decorations were ready all they needed was the huge banquet to be ready. Sokka stood in the kitchen eyeing the food "I'm in heaven" he said dreamily clasping his hands."Come on Sokka we need your help in the ballroom" Suki pulled him by the shirt.

He protested weakly then gave up. Azula and Akaineya went over the dances they would be performing after the feast, if the girl who is turning fourteen has one or more older sisters they will perform a series of dances if not the Mother or Aunts will. Akaineya asked Azula to join her and she was more than happy to assist.

Everyone was busy with their own task and everything looked to in place for the evening. After the decorating and practicing was done they started getting ready. Yalena and Akaineya would have to get Jendayi ready last. Zuko pulled Akaineya over to a broom closet and got in "Quckie come on" he gestures for her to lift her dress.

"Zuko this can wait I need to help Mother get Jendayi ready" she was a bit horny but she still has a small list of things to do.

"No it can't, you have been holding out"

"It's only been" she thinks for a second "five days and you know how busy I was and still am"

"My Mom is helping yours, now seven minutes is all I need"

"Seven minutes is foreplay"

"Just lift your damn dress!"

"OK... brat"

She lifts her dress and settles on a box, he took himself out his pants and mounded her, she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He thrusts deep into her, "Hurry" she moaned. "I can't force it" he argued, she massages his sac and he grunted. "Flip over" he demanded, she did so and re entered "You're forgetting something" she looked over her shoulder. He reached around and played with her clit.

They came together and he fell limp on her, they fixed their clothes and left the broom closet. Akaineya walked into Jendayi's room and helped her finish getting ready.

The party was going very well, Ozai was surprisingly not touchy feely with Yalena. She knew something wasn't right and she will be damned if he tried anything funny.

"Sokka save some pastries for the other guests" Akaineya said "Come on let's dance" she pulled him to the dance floor, it looked odd that Sokka was dancing with Akaineya and Suki was dancing with Zuko and neither one of them were showing a sign of jealousy.

"Care to dance?" Aang looked up and saw Jendayi standing there, she looked amazing in her pale green dress, "Sure" he said happily and walked onto the dance floor. "You look very pretty" he complimented as they swayed to the music.

"Thank you" she smiled up at him. She couldn't keep the blush off her face, every since they first met she had a crush on him, she wasn't going to tell him about it because he's dating Katara and it wouldn't be right to confess that to him.

It wasn't long before everyone was seated for the banquet, Ursa knew Yalena extra uncomfortable because Ozai and Arisous were sitting on either side of her. Ozai she could deal with but Arisous was going to get kicked in the fat throat. "Excuse me" Yalena excused herself.

Once she was in a deserted hall she turned to Ozai who was following her, "I must applaud you for your persistent" she said haughtily.

"Make this easier on yourself and give in" he approaches her, now their standing at arms length "You want it just as much as I do"

She gave a short humorless laugh "I don't care if I was on a desert begging for it you would be the last man I'll ever fuck" she said "Pardon my slip of tongue" she added.

Ozai looked rather amused by her statement "I'll take that as a challenge"

"Just out of sheer curiosity I'm just going ask you why you are trying to get into my bed instead of making amends with Ursa?"

"I'll cross that bridge on a later date"

"Why not now?, you two have a lot of unresolved issues"

"Like i said before I'll get to that later"

She laughed again "Your afraid, just admit it"

"I'll admit that once you come clean and reveal your fear" he countered, her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "You can drop the facade Yalena I can see right through it" he stepped closer and she stood perfectly still, he leaned in her ear "This game is over"

A/N

I put a little Zuko/Akaineya, a dash of Aang/Jendayi, and ended with a nice amount of Ozai/Yalena hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16: Birthday Kiss

Azula and Akaineya walked on the stage and stood in the center with their heads down, the drums started a slow tempo. They lifted their heads and swayed their hips in sync with the drums, the crowd sat hypnotized by their movements. Zuko scooted closer to the stage, Akaineya kneeled down and lifted his chin, she stood after a few seconds of staring and went back to dancing.

Sokka smiled and nudged him then lipped "You're hitting that"

The performance lasted for a few more minutes and they bowed then left the stage, Akaineya went up to Zuko and smirked seductively. Everyone went into the sitting area where the guests will be giving her gifts, she sat down on a throne on a platform.

After the other guests gave her their guests it was the guests of honor turns. Sokka and Suki came up with a long present, "Here you go Jendayi happy birthday" they said. She thanked them and opened it "A spear!" she said happily, no one noticed Akaineya and Yalena move away uneasily.

Arisous was the last to give her a gift, she opened the box and pulled out a fur coat, she looked at it with a odd expression "Thanks..."

"I made it myself"

"Cough bitch cough cough" Ozai said.

"I made it from the animal that roamed around here"

"Speaking of animal, has anyone seen Panya?" Jendayi looked around for her missing pet.

"Oh shit" Zuko said.

"What did Panya look like?" Arisous asked.

"Black shiny fur, fluffy, she walked with a limp, and her front paws looked mittens"

"Oops..."

Everyone covered their eyes when Jendayi released a piercing scream.

Aang found Jendayi in the garden sitting against a tree, "Some night huh?" he chuckled nervously. "Yeah..." she said, he sat down beside her and looked at the moon "Sorry about Panya"

She smiled at him "You don't have to apologize Aang"

He sat a box on her lap and leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek "Happy birthday"

She opened the and saw a wolf puppy that looked just like Panya.

And to be honest she liked the kiss more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17: Safety Word

"Ummm Zuko I'm not too sure about this"

Akaineya's arms and legs were tied up to the bed post, she pulled on the ropes that bound her arms over her head. Zuko paid her no mind it was her idea anyway. "Zuko when I said make this a little more exciting I meant something like roleplay or having sex outside, you know STUFF THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE ME GETTING BEAT!"

"Safety word is pineapples"

"I'm not even-" she yelped when the paddle hit her thigh, she was going to speak again but thought better of it. He rubbed the paddle on the place he hit, she tensed up when he raised the paddle, he sat there for a few moments then brought it down. She screamed and her head fell limp on the pillow "Pineapples..." she said.

"We haven't even started" he said unzipping the mouth of his mask.

"Zuko un- ow! tie me ow! ow!"

A/N

Akaineya gets her revenge on Zuko next chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18: Good Boy

Zuko walked into his and it was completely dark, he got into a fighting stance when the lanterns lit. Sitting on the bed was Akaineya. She wore a short black see through dress with matching underwear, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, she wore black thigh highs and strappy heels. He slowly approaches her and reaches out to touch her, she smack his hand away and wagged her finger "No touching unless I say so" she told him "Now kneel" she pointed down and he obeyed. He reached again and he was greeted by another smack.

"I didn't say you could touch" she crossed her legs "Take off your robes"

In a flash Zuko removed his robes and now he was kneeling there with just his pants and boots, she smirked and put her foot on his chest "May touch you now?" Zuko asked.

"No, I want to watch you squirm" she pulled a riding crop from behind her, she got up and circled him, she ran it along his back and gave him a good smack. He hissed and she chuckled darkly. She walked to the door and gestured for him to follow.

"I didn't say get up, crawl" she said when he started to stand, "Forgive me"

"Forgive me who?" Akaineya looked over her shoulder.

'Forgive me Mistress"

"That's better" she purred then walked out the room. Zuko was at her heels as they walked down dimly lit halls, she opened the door and walked in.

So this is what she was doing all day, the room was filled with erotic objects and there candles lit everywhere. She gestures for him to come in front of her. He did as he was told "Arms up" she demanded, he lifted his hands and she put handcuffs on him "Akaineya..." he started.

"We're going to play a game" she said running the the riding crop up and down his chest"I'll ask you some questions answer them wrong" he hit him "you get that"

"And if I get them right"

"I'll reward you"

She lightly tapped the whip on her leg and paced "Have you been a good boy?"

He scoffed "Yeah"

She smirked and hit him hard "Wrong answer" she said, she pulled a chin that made him stand. Zuko pulled on his binding and she slapped. He growled at her and she squealed excitedly "This is fun right?"

"Hell no" he said and he received a slap.

She walked over to a table and grabbed a candle, she held it close to him. He thought she was going to burn him "What are you-ahhhhhh!" he screamed when the hot wax poured down his chest, she sat it down and stepped back "You crazy woman!" Zuko yelled.

"You don't like the crying game?" she tilted her head.

"You're trying to make me cry!"

"Is it working?"

"No" slap

"Do you think I torturing you?"

"Yes" he braced himself for another hit

She roughly grabbed his hair and yanked him forward, she kissed him feverishly. She bit his bottom lip and he allowed her entrance. Their tongues swirled around and she reached into his pants and touched his hard erection. He growled in disappointment when she removed her hand.

"I really want to touch you now" he said huskily "Mistress..."

She chuckled and took off his pants, she uncuffed him, "Now you can"

"Shut up"

"That's not how"

"Shut up" he cut her off. He grabbed her by the arm and drug her over to the bed, she was shoved down onto the bed, "That was a little-"

"Shut up" he ripped her underwear off, he descended on her and pushed himself into her. She clawed at his back and moaned. He grabbed her throat and thrusted powerfully, she made a strangled noise, he tightened his grip and she grabbed his forearms and dug her nails into them.

They released together, he let go of her neck and shook her just as she was about to pass out.

"Now that...is what the fuck I'm talking about" she rasped.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 18: Feelings

A/N: Listen to Feelings by floetry to get the mood of this chapter.

Akaineya laid facing Zuko, he was peacefully sleeping and she saw him differently. She just noticed his handsome features and the scar over his eye made him look a lot better, she reached up and touched his scar, her fingers traced the rough skin slowly. He tiredly pulled her to him and she tucked. She would usually leave after they were finished but stayed that night.

'What are you doing?' she thought 'Why did you stay?, get up and leave'

She moved to get up and he held her waist in place. "Stop moving" he said sleepily, she looked down to see him slowly open his eyes "I have to go" she got out of bed and quickly left the room. She tighten the robe and walked in a fast pace.

Zuko felt a emptiness wash over him when she left, the feel of her body pressed against him felt so right. He was awake when she touched his scar, it sent a sensation down his spine. He wanted to make her stay, he still felt her hand. A lot of girls have touched him but when she touched him...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 18: Taking A Break

"Zuko we need to talk... I think we shouldn't be having sex anymore. Don't look at me like at it was bond to happen sooner or later" she sighed "Look I'm getting too...attached, we still have our same old love hate relationship without the sex just like old times" she smiled at her reflection, she had practiced his for hours now it was time to break up with Zuko.

She turned when he entered the room, she straightened up and fixed her clothes "Hey" she said cheerfully then cursed herself she was suppose to be serious. He smirked and grabbed by the waist, 'speak now!' Akaineya screamed in her head, he started to kiss her neck and she groaned. "Zuko...we...need to talk" she said breathlessly.

"About what?" he laid her on the bed and slipped the dress off her shoulders. She mewed when he nipped at her tender flesh "We need to...ahhh...take a break from sex" she said. He stopped and sat up "What?" he shook his head.

"I think it would be best for us if we don't have sex" she said "Don't look at me like that"

"How should I look at you right now?, you just told me we can no longer have sex" he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Zuko we can't do this, just the other day you made love to me" she snaked her neck and crossed her "We were suppose to just..."

He raised a brow and tilted his head forward, she looked away and twisted her hair into a loose braid "Look Zuko we're just in two different places in our lives-"

"We're in the same damn room right now and this wasn't a problem before"

"But..."

"The other but I want to know about is yours bent over the bed...naked" he said.

"Zuko..."

"Shut up and undress"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 20: I Can't Do It!

"Suki you don't understand, I been trying to break up with him a week" Akaineya buried her face in her hands "It just doesn't work, we argue then I tell him to leave, we argue some more then BAM we have make up sex" she falls back on the couch.

Toph and Jendayi make a whipping sound, Akaineya throws a pillow at them and glares "I'm not whipped!" she roared.

"Akaineya maybe you should give the relationship a chance, who knows you might fall in love with him" Katara said.

"She's right you and Zuko would be-" Suki started

"Nuoooooooooooooooooooooo!, that will never happen we can't do that we don't like eachother!" Akaineya jumped up and paced the room "I mean I guess I don't like him"

"You have some amount of like for him if you have sex with him" Azula said.

Akaineya ran over to Jendayi and grabbed her shoulders "Jendayi this is a lesson you need to learn on your journey to womanhood, don't have sex with a man unless you you really really like him, don't be like your Sissy" she shook her "Sex comes with feelings and I got 'em!"

"I understand" Jendayi nodded.

"Why don't you just confess?" Toph said with a mouth full of berries.

"Never!" Akaineya looked at her "I promised I'd never love another man again"

"Stop being stubborn!" the other girls yelled.

"I am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 21: Motherly Advice

A/N: If any of you watch the show Archer and know the relationship between Sterling and Malory you can see similarities between Akaineya and Yalena.

Akaineya never thought she'd see the day she asked her Mother, their relationship wasn't exactly what people would call normal. She and Yalena have a more hostile approach when it comes to talking to eachother, but she needs some Motherly support and her nanny was dead so Yalena will do.

She found her sitting in the sunroom reading, "Mother I need your advice" Akaineya sat down in the armchair adjacent to hers. Yalena sat the door down and raised a brow, "You know my thing with Zuko right?"

"How could I not you two aren't exactly quiet"

Akaineya glared then continued "Will one night-"

"You love him?" Yalena interrupted "Akaineya, you are so emotional you get attached to everything you come in contact with"

"I am not emotional and I don't love Zuko" Akaineya defended.

"You're stubborn as well"

"Am not"

"You're just proving my point love"

Akaineya crossed her arms and pouted "The question is Mot-her, what should I do?"

"Stop having sex with him very simple idiot"

"That's the thing I can't and you be Motherly for once in your life damnit!"

Yalena rolled her eyes and sighed "Look, if you like Zuko then confess your feelings you , he might feel the same"

"Wow that was the most Motherly thing you've ever said"

"And the moment's gone" Yalena rolled her eyes again "I swear you're just like your Father"

"Better than being a heartless bat like you"

"Shut up I'm not heartless"

"You killed my Father without a second thought, Jendayi and I were heartbroken"

"That wasn't your Father"

"What?, that's impossible"

"Akaineya your Mother is a whore"

Akaineya stood up and paced the room, has her life been a lie?, it just didn't make sense "Why are just telling this now?!" she started to spin around, she did that when she was confused.

"I'm not every time I've tried you ran out the room screaming like an idiot"

"Then who is my Father?!"

"I don't remember!"

"Of course you don't!"

"Lower your voice!"

"You lower yours!"

"Akaineya!"

"Yes!"

They were so into their argument that they didn't notice Ozai enter the room. Yalena turned and saw him "Damnit now he's found me!"

"You shouldn't run from your problem!"

"I'm not!"

"Liar liar pants for hire"

"It's liar liar pants ON FIRE!"

"You would know LIAR OW!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 22: Need You Now

"Bye Everybody!" Jendayi waved to the group slowly drifting away, Akaineya felt her heart clench as the ship slowly move out of view. She was so stupid why didn't she confess her feelings before, "Guess it was never meant to be..." she whispered. She turned and walked back to the Villa. Jendayi watched her leave then turned back to the ship, she waved one last time and ran to catch up with Akaineya.

"Zuko are you OK?" Ursa came up to him, he nodded and looked at the nearly gone Island. If only if he had said something she would be on the ship with him, but maybe they weren't suppose to be together.

Two Months Later...

Zuko massaged his temples and exhaled deeply, the council were discussion arrangements of the ball in a few days, the ball was for him to choose a bride. The people are waiting for an heir and they think it's time for him to look for the perfect woman to help produce the next ruler of the Fire Nation.

He wondered if Akaineya was going through the same thing, was she pitching a fit right now. He frowned the thought of her being with another man, she belonged to him and he belonged to her.

"The women must be from the most wealthiest families and they most be beautiful" one of the elderly councilmen said.

"The four nations are filled with them, how would we narrow it down?" another asked.

"By age, 14-30"

"14 is too young" Zuko said, the image of Jendayi appeared in his mind, even though in her culture fourteen is the age of womanhood, a young girl would be terrified marrying a twenty one year old man Fire Lord or not.

After the meeting Zuko went to his study to finish up a few documents before he went to bed. He sat down and his eyes traveled to a letter sitting on the edge of his desk, 'Dear Akaineya' was written on the top of the paper. He started the letter a few days ago and never finished.

He sat it down and went to work on the documents.

A/N: Chapter inspired by the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 23: Future Fire Lady

The ballroom was filled with nobles and their daughters, Zuko wasn't interested in them, many of them didn't know much about politics which was a big part of being the Fire Lady. The Fire Lady wasn't just a pretty face, she had duties of her own, she didn't just sit there and nodded during meetings. Zuko sighed and walked out onto the balcony, the night was cool, he was glad his robes were hot. He missed the breezy clothin Jog he wore in Sirie.

He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, he recognized the person as Lord Xiang. His daughter was two years older than him and he had been pushing her on him all night, "Wonderful night" Xiang said, Zuko nodded in response and turned back to the garden below. Xiang stood beside him and pretended to be looking at the moon, "Sue Ying would love the garden" he said, this man was desperate to have his daughter become Fire Lady.

"She told that she flowers" Zuko said, he was getting very tried of this man, he hoped that the other Fathers aren't like him and there were other women coming.

Xiang went on and on about his family history and how his daughter was the perfect choice for Fire Lady. Zuko was glad when the announcer came to get but he wasn't too excited about more power hungry women swarming him. He walked into the ballroom and stood in the center of the floor, the guests quieted down when the announcer stood at the top of the grand staircase.

He cleared his throat and said in loud booming voice "I present to you Lady Makai of the Northern Water Tribe" everyone applauded. She looked a bit nervous as she steadily came down, she bowed when she made it to him and smiled nervously. He smiled and that must have eased her nerves a bit.

"Lady Asami of the Earth Kingdom"

This one had a bit more confident than Makai, she looked at him and smiled brightly at him and he returned the gesture, she bowed to him like Makai then went to stand over to the side with the other candidates. Zuko was glad there was more women from other nations coming, most of the candidates were from the Fire Nation.

"Lady Ty Lee of the Fire Nation"

Zuko's eyes widened, Ty Lee?, she has changed since the last he's seen her. She was a bit taller and she was developed, she still smiled cheerfully and she still sported her pink. He half expected her to run down the stairs and give him a hug, instead she stood in front of him and swept into a bow. She winked at him and stood next to the other women.

The announcer got down to the last name and Zuko's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Empress Akaineya of Sirie"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 24:I Don't Like You

Zuko watched her descend down the stairs with all the grace and poise of a goddess, her was plain but her eyes revealed a emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She glided towards him and stood there, after a moment she slowly bowed, he put his hand under her chin and applied a little pressure, he made her stand up straight. Their eyes met and he smirked. She returned the gesture and walked over to the other women standing near the throne. Xiang looked at Akaineya and huffed his daughter will not lose to the Empress.

"Lord Zuko seems to be very fond of you" Akaineya turned and looked at the person who spoke, Xiang handed her a wine glass, she took it "I'm very fond of him myself" she said. He nodded and stepped closer "He has already decided on who he wants to marry"

"Has he?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Yes my daughter Sue Ying, he thought she would make a wonderful Fire Lady"

"You're beginning to bore me get to the point" her eyes flashed.

"The Fire Nation wants a pure breed Fire Nation woman" he said "He will never choose you"

"Is that so" she turned to face him fully "What's your opinion lord Zuko?" Xiang snatched around ran into Zuko's chest.

"My lord, I was only speaking to Lady Akaineya about-"

"Silence" Zuko said harshly "Lord Xiang take your daughter and leave"

"But my lord you are clearly mistaken I was merely"

"Are you telling what I heard was not true" he narrowed his eyes.

"No my lord"

"Leave"

"Yes my lord"

Xiang lowered his head and quickly left with his daughter trailing behind him. Zuko took Akaineya by the hand and led her to the center of the dancefloor. They slow danced to the string orchestra, he inhaled her sweet perfume and she relaxed in his arms. "It's been awhile since we've been this close" he said.

"Yes but our clothes are on and people are present" she joked. He chuckled and pulled her closer, he bent and kissed her neck, she pulled away slightly and looked up at him "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?, I'm kissing you"

"Zuko I- we can't"

He led her out into the garden, he didn't stop until they were far away from the party. They came to a stop and she turned away from him, he stood behind her "Why can't we Akaineya?, what are you hiding from?"

"I'm not hiding from anything!" she snapped.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that"

She slowly turned and looked him straight in the eyes "Zuko..." she started then turned away again "I can't stand you" she balled up her fists.

"You're lying" he turned her around and forced her to look at him. She snatched away and walked over to the pond "You want to know the true"

"That would be nice"

"I don't like you!"

"Oh really!" he didn't let her that he was crushed.

"No I don't like you... I love you" she said and tried to walk away, he stopped her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

Moments later they laid on the soft grass with his robes thrown over them, she absently traced her fingers along his hard stomach and chest. She knew they needed to get back to the party before people began looking for them.

Without her knowing Zuko slipped a ring on her finger.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 25: Fire Lord and His Lady

A/N: This is the final chapter for Lying To Myself.

Akaineya heard soft music of a piano playing as she stood at the doors, the doors opened and she slowly walked down the aisles, she looked at Zuko. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth...

"It's undeniable...that we should be together

It's unbelievable how use to say I'd fall never

The basis is the need to know, you don't know just how I feel

Then let you know that I'm for real...

If all things in time, time will reveal...

Yeah..."

She began to walk...

"One...you're like a dream come true

Two...just wanna be with you

Three...girl it's plain to see...that you're the only one for me

Four...repeat steps one through three

Five...make you fall in love with me

If I ever believe my work is done...then I'll start Back at One"

As she walked passed people threw flower petals and the blew around her with the gentle breeze. She lightly bit her bottom lip and a few tears flowed down her face.

"So incredible... the way things work themselves out

And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe

Undesirable...for us to be apart

Never would have made it very far

Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

Cause...

One... you're like a dream come true

Two...just wanna be with you

Three...girl it's plain to see...that you're only one for me

Four...repeat steps one through three

Five... make you fall in with me

If I ever believe my work is done then start Back at One"

He walks down the stairs and waits for her.

"Say firewall to the dark of night...I see the coming of the sun

I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun

You came and breathed new life

Into this lonely heart of mine

You threw one the life... just in the nick of time...

He grabbed her and helped her up the stairs and she couldn't stop the tears from falling, Zuko lifted her veil and wiped the tears with his thumb. He kissed her forehead and finished the song...

"One... you're like a dream come true

Two... just wanna be with you

Three... girl it's plain to see...that you're the only one for me

Four...repeat steps one through three

Five... make you fall in love with me

If I ever believe my work is done then I'll start Back at One"

They turn to the Fire Sage and the guests take their seats, the Sage bowed to them and spoke in a loud voice, "Today we celebrate a momentous occasion, the joining of Fire Lord Zuko and Empress Akaineya" the crowd cheered, he raised his hands and the quieted down.

"The spirits have brought these together to love and honor one another, let us hope no gets in the way" he said "Today the Fire Nation gets a Fire Lady and the Fire Lord gains a wife to help carry on the royal bloodline"

The Sage turned to Zuko "Fire Lord Zuko, do you promise to honor, cherish, love, and protect Lady Akaineya through sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do" he said strongly.

"And do you Empress Akaineya, promise to honor, cherish, love, and protect Fire Lord Zuko through sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do" she said tearfully.

"Turn to each other and hold hands" he said, they did. He tied a ribbon around their wrists tightly, "This knot represents the bond you two share, a bond that won't be easily broken" he tugged on the knot and it didn't loosen. He slipped the from their wrists "Lady Akaineya if you may"

She stepped away from Zuko and knelt down, the Sage lifted up the crown high above his head, "Empress Akaineya of Sirie is no more, we now are in the present of the wife of the Fire Lord" he placed crown in her bun. She stood up and turned to Zuko, "You my salute your bride"

Zuko pulled her a tender kiss, they turned to the crowd and the Sage spoke proudly.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Akaineya!"

The crowd erupted into joyous, the couple walked down the stairs. Petals were thrown as they walked passed.

"I didn't know you could sing" Akaineya said as they twirled around. He chuckled and kissed her shoulder "There is a lot of things you don't know about me" he said.

"Same goes for me" she said.

"This is going to be a fun marriage"

Final lemon...

Zuko helped her out of her dress and she peeled his robes off, he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He kissed her neck and collarbone, he nipped at the tender flesh causing her to shiver, he reached and unhooked her bra. He fondled them and she moaned softly, he ran his tongue down the valley of breasts then took one in his mouth.

She arched into him, he growled when she brushed his groin. He moved to his other breast and lightly touched her through her panties. She gasped when he pressed her clit, he made slow circles. He kissed down to her panty line, her peeled them off. He tasted her and she cried out, she pushed his head closer encouraging him.

He held her by the hips when she began buck, she gripped the sheets and cried out when he stuck his tongue inside her and thrusted it slowly, "Zu...zu" she whimpered. Zuko kissed her inner thighs and she growled in disappointment, he stood and removed his remaining clothes. Akaineya looked at him through lidded eyes.

He crawled on top of her and slowly pushes into her warm entrance, he started slowly then picked up the pace. She dug her nails into his back and they made ruddy trenches, he positioned and he hit her secret spot, she screamed at the top of her lungs. He put one of her legs over her shoulder and pounded into her. He let her leg pulled her up, they wrapped their arms around each other, she bounced up and down. The sound of skin slapping echoed around the room.

She kissed his shoulder and moaned uncontrollably, he felt her walls clench his member and he groaned. He laid back and she sat up, she expertly swung her hips and he helped her by guiding her. Their noises of pleasure could be heard in the whole wing of the Palace.

He released his hot seed and groaned, she collapsed on top of him and they tried to catch their breath. She rolled off of him and he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, they broke apart and she laid on his chest.

"How was I?"

"You forgot to do the spirally thing"

"What?!"

"You're the one in charge of my orgasm"

"I don't like you"

"I don't like you either"

A/N: A sequel is in the making look out for Beautiful Disaster and a story for Aang and Jendayi called Gentle Breeze


	29. Chapter 29

Attention!

Gentle Breeze as you all know takes place after lying to myself, Beautiful Disaster will be after Gentle Breeze is finished. I'm saying this because Beautiful Disaster will be if my schedule allows it...

Ninety eight chapters long!

Yes I wanted to give all of you more laughs, more fluff, more asshole Akaineya, lots of adventures, JUST MORE!

I've already got everything planned out. Trust me you will love it!

Thanks for reading

Goddess 3


End file.
